AdvancedOasisUI/tr
AdvancedOasisUI Oasis UI'ye çeşitli bağlantılar ve düğmeler ekler. Öncelikle, Oasis'ten çıkarılmış olan önceki kaplamalardan gelen işlevleri geri yükler. Özellikler ;Hesap gezinmesine "katkı" bağlantısı ekler :Sayfanın sağ üst köşesindeki hesap gezinme menüsüne bağlantısı eklendi. ;Ekranı düzenlemek için "tarihçe" ve "burada ne linkler" bağlantıları ekler :Sayfa geçmişine ve bağlantıları, düzenleme ekranındaki "Sayfayı Kaydet" açılır menüsüne eklenir. ;Varsa, sayfaya devam etmek için Special:Search düğmesini ekleyin : 'daki arama terimine kaldırılan redlinkin yerine geçen işlev olarak, arama sayfasının ana başlığının sağına, kullanıcıların arama terimi başlıklı sayfaya gitmelerini sağlayan bir düğme eklenir. ;Değişiklikler, sayfayı kaydetmek için yayınlamak ve taşımak için yeniden :Editördeki düğmelerin adlarını değiştirir. ;(İsteğe bağlı) Hesap gezinmesine "takip edilen sayfaları" bağlantısını ekler :İsteğe bağlı olarak, hesap gezinme menüsüne bağlantısı eklendi. Varsayılan olarak devre dışı bırakılmış ancak yapılandırma seçeneği ile etkinleştirilebilir. ;(İsteğe bağlı) Hesap gezinmesine "izleme listesi" bağlantısı ekler :İsteğe bağlı olarak, hesap gezinme menüsüne bağlantısı eklendi. Varsayılan olarak devre dışı bırakılmıştır ancak yapılandırma seçeneği ile etkinleştirilebilir. ;(İsteğe bağlı) Oluşturulmamış kategorilere ait kategori bağlantılarını uygun şekilde yeniden birleştirir :İsteğe bağlı olarak, yaratılmayan kategorilere işaret eden kategori bağlantıları uygun yeniden bağlantılara (siteye özgü renkte) dönüştürülür, yani MediaWiki varsayılanı geri yüklenir. Varsayılan olarak etkindir ancak yapılandırma seçeneği ile devre dışı bırakılabilir. ;(İsteğe bağlı) "Son Wiki Değişiklikler" modülüne "Sayfa Ekle" düğmesini ekler :İsteğe bağlı olarak, Ray içindeki "Son Wiki Değişiklikler" modülüne "sayfa ekle" düğmesi eklenir. Varsayılan olarak etkindir ancak yapılandırma seçeneği ile devre dışı bırakılabilir. ;(İsteğe bağlı) Kaynak modunu düzenleme için varsayılan mod yapar :İsteğe bağlı olarak, Kaynak modunu düzenleme için varsayılan mod yapar. Görsel editöre Görsel Sekmesi tıklanarak erişilebilir. Varsayılan olarak etkindir ancak yapılandırma seçeneği ile devre dışı bırakılabilir. ;(İsteğe bağlı) Görüntü Işık Kutularını Kaldırır :İsteğe bağlı olarak, bir resme tıkladığında gösterilen resim ışık kutularını kaldırır. Varsayılan olarak etkindir ancak yapılandırma seçeneği ile devre dışı bırakılabilir. ;(İsteğe bağlı) "Rastgele sayfa" düğmesinin sonuçlarını belirli bir ad alanına sınırlar :İsteğe bağlı olarak, "rastgele sayfa" düğmesi değiştirilir, böylece yalnızca seçilen bir ad alanından sayfalar döndürülür. Varsayılan olarak boştur ancak yapılandırma seçeneği ile belirtilebilir. ;(İsteğe bağlı) "WikiActivity" düğmesini "son değişiklikler" ile değiştirir :İsteğe bağlı olarak, wiki başlığındaki "WikiActivity" düğmesi işaretini gösteren bir düğme ile değiştirilir. Varsayılan olarak etkindir ancak yapılandırma seçeneği ile devre dışı bırakılabilir. ;Çoklu dil desteği :ISO 639-1 yerelleştirmeyi destekler. Varsayılan olarak etkindir ancak devre dışı bırakılabilir veya yapılandırma seçeneği ile belirli bir dil belirtilebilir. Kurulum Yapılandırma Komutu yapılandırmak için bunu komut dosyası içe aktarma işleminin üstüne yerleştirin: window.AdvancedOasisUI = { accountNavFollowedPages: false, accountNavWatchlist: false, categoryRedlink: true, RCHeader: true, DefaultSourceMode: true, lightbox: true, randomPageLimitedTo: , activity2RC: true, userLang: true, }; Kullanılabilir seçeneklerin bir açıklaması için, aşağıdaki "Seçenekler" bölümüne bakın. Seçenekler ;accountNavFollowedPages :''true olarak ayarlanırsa, hesap gezinme menüsüne "takip edilen sayfalar" ( ) bir link eklenir. Varsayılan: false. ;accountNavWatchlist :true olarak ayarlanmışsa, hesap gezinme menüsüne "izleme listesi" ( ) bağlantısı eklenir. Varsayılan: false. ;categoryRedlink :Eğer true olarak ayarlanmışsa, yaratılmayan kategorilere işaret eden kategori bağlantıları uygun kırmızı noktalara (siteye özgü renkte) dönüştürülür, yani MediaWiki varsayılanı geri yüklenir. Varsayılan: true. ;RCHeader :true olarak ayarlanmışsa, "Son Wiki Etkinliği" modülünün içindeki Fandom Demiryoluna "Sayfa Ekle" düğmesi eklenir. Varsayılan: true. ;DefaultSourceMode :true olarak ayarlanırsa, Kaynak modunu düzenleme için varsayılan mod yapar. Görsel editöre Görsel sekmesine tıklayarak da erişilebilir. Varsayılan: true. ;Lightbox :Mevcut seçenekler için NoImageLightbox bölümüne bakın. Varsayılan: true. ;randomPageLimitedTo :Boş olmayan bir değere ayarlanırsa, wiki başlığındaki "rastgele sayfa" bağlantısı, yalnızca seçilen ad alanından sonuçlar verecek şekilde değiştirilir. Örneğin, "Kategori" olarak ayarlamak, düğmenin yalnızca "kategori" ad alanındaki sayfalara yönlendirmesini sağlar. Geçerli seçenekler için bölümüne bakın. Varsayılan: boş. ;activity2RC :true olarak ayarlanırsa, NavBar'daki WikiActivity bağlantısını Son Değişiklikler olarak değiştirir. Varsayılan: true. ;userLang :Varsayılan olarak, komut dosyası aşağıdaki dillerde mesajları görüntülemeye çalışır (bu sırayla): :#Fandom yapılandırılmış diliniz (tercihlerinizde belirtilmiş) :#Açıkça seçilmiş bir dil (örneğin, bunu 'en' olarak ayarlamak İngilizceyi her zaman zorlayacaktır) :#Wiki'nin içerik dili :#İstediğiniz dilde mesaj yoksa İngilizce. :Yapılandırma edilmiş dilinizi kullanmak için userLang true olarak ayarlayarak bunu yapılandırabilirsiniz. Bu dili her zaman zorlamak için userLang öğesini bir dil koduna ayarlayın. Wiki içeriği ile her zaman aynı dili kullanmak için userLang öğesini false olarak ayarlayın. Seçilen dil için çevirileri yoksa, senaryo İngilizce'ye geri döner. :Örnek: // Kişisel dilinizi kullanın (varsayılan). window.AdvancedOasisUI = { userLang: true }; // Wiki'nin dilini kullanın window.AdvancedOasisUI = { userLang: false }; // Komut daima Almanca olarak göstermeye zorla window.AdvancedOasisUI = { userLang: 'de' }; ; langCode (ör. 'de', 'en', 'fr') & mdash; Tercüme geçersiz kılma :Yerelleştirilmiş mesajlar anahtar olarak dil kodu kullanılarak eklenebilir veya değiştirilebilir (örneğin, İngilizce için AdvancedOasisUIConfig .en). Güncellemeler ; 20 Mart 2018 :KockaAdmiralac: Komutun yeniden yazılması ve I18n-js desteği. ; 28 Eylül 2016 :OneTwoThreeFall: AccountNav değişiklikleri için düzeltme eklendi. ; 25 Mart 2015 :OneTwoThreeFall: "Geçmiş" ve "Burada ne linkleri var" linkleri yeni açılır menüde eklendi. ; 28 Ekim 2013 :UltimateSupreme: Fandom'un tembel yükleme kenar çubuğu için düzeltme eklendi. ;15 Eulül 2013 :UltimateSupreme: Added script to make source mode as default. ;5 January 2013 :Seaside98: Activity2RC yapılandırması eklendi ve işlevi düzeltti. ;11 Aralık 2012 :Kangaroopower: Yenilenmiş dil kontrol fonksiyonu çok daha basit hale getirmek için. ;10 Ağustos 2012 :Lunarity: Yenilenmiş dil kontrol fonksiyonu, hata düzeltmeleri ve geriye dönük uyumlu yapılandırmalar yapıldı. ;23 Temmuz 2012 :Kangaroopower: Nesne yönelimli betiği yeniledi, bazı düzeltmeler. ;10 Mayıs 2012 :Kangaroopower: Fixed the go to page in the new search and replaced superfluous search icon button in regular page search with a go button. ;15 Mart 2012 :Kangaroopower: Sayfayı kaydetmek için çeviriler eklendi, ancak kod yanlış oldu, bu yüzden Grunny geldi ve onları düzeltti. ;10 Mart 2012 :Kangaroopower: Global nav içindeki monobook bağlantısına bir şov sayfası eklendi. ;31 Ocak 2012 :Leviathan_89: İtalyanca çevirileri eklendi. ;29 Ocak 2012 :Kangaroopower: Kenar çubuğundaki son değişiklik modülüne bir sayfa oluştur düğmesi eklendi. ;12 Ocak 2012 :Kangaroopower: Görüntü ışık kutularını devre dışı bırakma özelliği eklendi. ;10 Aralık 2011 :Kangaroopower: Kaydetmek ve taşımak için yeniden adlandırmak için yayınla eklendi. ;19 Kasım 2011 :MarkosBoss: Lehçe çevirileri eklendi. ;6 Ekim 2011 :Porter21: Yeni Fandom düzenleyiciyle çalışmak için uyarlanmış düzenleme sayfası geliştirmeleri. ;5 Eylül 2011 :Porter21: Kategori bağlantılarını, oluşturulmamış kategorilere yönelik kategori bağlantılarını kırmızı bağlantılara dönüştürmek için seçenek eklendi (varsayılan olarak etkindir). ;21 Ağustos 2011 :MarkvA: Hollandaca çeviriler eklendi. ;30 Haziran 2011 :Porter21: Yapılan hesap gezinme menüsü seçenekleri, cilt değişiklikleri yapıldıktan sonra ("takip edilen sayfalar" bağlantısının kaldırılması) ve "takip edilen sayfalar" seçeneğinin eklenmesinden sonra tekrar çalışıyor. ;22 Mayıs 2011 :Porter21: Bazı tarayıcıların hata konsolunda görünen uyarıları gidermek için küçük bir değişiklik. ;24 Ocak 2011 :Porter21: "Rastgele sayfa" düğmesinin sonuçlarını belirli bir ad alanına sınırlamak için seçenek eklendi. ;20 January 2011 :Porter21: Oluşturuldu.